footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
List of football clubs in Scotland
This is a list of Football clubs in Scotland. Clubs in membership of the Scottish Premier League * Aberdeen * Celtic * Dundee United * Falkirk * Hamilton Academical * Heart of Midlothian * Hibernian * Inverness Caledonian Thistle * Kilmarnock * Motherwell * Rangers * St. Mirren Clubs in membership of the Scottish Football League First Division * Airdrie United * Clyde * Dundee * Dunfermline Athletic * Livingston * Morton * Partick Thistle * Queen of the South * Ross County * St. Johnstone Second Division * Alloa Athletic * Arbroath * Ayr United * Brechin City * East Fife * Peterhead * Queen's Park * Raith Rovers * Stirling Albion * Stranraer Third Division * Albion Rovers * Annan Athletic * Berwick Rangers (located in England) * Cowdenbeath * Dumbarton * East Stirlingshire * Elgin City * Forfar Athletic * Montrose * Stenhousemuir Clubs in membership of the Highland League * Brora Rangers * Buckie Thistle * Clachnacuddin * Cove Rangers * Deveronvale * Forres Mechanics * Fort William * Fraserburgh * Huntly * Inverurie Loco Works * Keith * Lossiemouth * Nairn County * Rothes * Wick Academy Clubs in membership of the East of Scotland League * Civil Service Strollers (also have a reserve team in Lothian and Edinburgh Amateur Football League) * Coldstream * Craigroyston * Dalbeattie Star * Easthouses Lily * Edinburgh Athletic * Edinburgh City * Edinburgh University * Eyemouth United * Gala Fairydean * Gretna 2008 * Hawick Royal Albert * Heriot-Watt University * Kelso United * Lothian Thistle * Ormiston * Peebles * Preston Athletic * Selkirk * Spartans (also have a reserve team in Central Scottish Amateur Football League) * Stirling University * Tynecastle * Vale of Leithen * Whitehill Welfare Clubs in membership of the South of Scotland League * Abbey Vale * Annan Athletic Reserves * Creetown * Crichton * Dalbeattie Star Reserves * Fleet Star * Heston Rovers * Mid-Annandale * Newton Stewart * Nithsdale Wanderers * St. Cuthbert Wanderers * Stranraer Athletic * Threave Rovers * Wigtown & Bladnoch Clubs not in any of above senior leagues, but eligible to compete in Scottish Cup * Glasgow University (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Burntisland Shipyard Amateur (Kingdom Caledonian Football League) * Girvan (see below, Scottish Junior Football Association, West Region) * Golspie Sutherland (see below, North Caledonian Football League) Clubs in membership of the Scottish Junior Football Association West Region * Annbank United * Ardeer Thistle * Ardrossan Winton Rovers * Arthurlie * Ashfield * Auchinleck Talbot * Beith Juniors * Bellshill Athletic * Benburb * Blantyre Victoria * Cambuslang Rangers * Carluke Rovers * Clydebank * Craigmark Burntonians * Cumbernauld United * Cumnock Juniors * Dalry Thistle * Darvel * Dunipace * East Kilbride Thistle * Forth Wanderers * Girvan * Glasgow Perthshire * Glenafton Athletic * Greenock Juniors * Hurlford United. * Irvine Meadow XI * Irvine Victoria * Johnstone Burgh * Kello Rovers * Kilbirnie Ladeside * Kilsyth Rangers * Kilwinning Rangers * Kirkintilloch Rob Roy * Lanark United * Largs Thistle * Larkhall Thistle * Lesmahagow * Lugar Boswell Thistle * Maryhill * Maybole * Muirkirk * Neilston * Newmains United Community * Petershill * Pollok * Port Glasgow * Renfrew * Royal Albert * Rutherglen Glencairn * St Anthony's * St Roch's * Saltcoats Victoria * Shettleston * Shotts Bon Accord * Stonehouse Violet * Thorniewood United * Troon * Vale of Clyde * Vale of Leven * Whitletts Victoria * Wishaw * Yoker Athletic East Region * Arbroath Sporting Club * Arbroath Victoria * Armadale Thistle * Arniston Rangers * Ballingry Rovers * Bankfoot Athletic * Bathgate Thistle * Blackburn United * Blairgowrie * Bo'ness United * Bonnyrigg Rose Athletic * Brechin Victoria * Broughty Athletic * Broxburn Athletic * Camelon Juniors * Carnoustie Panmure * Coupar Angus * Crossgates Primrose * Dalkeith Thistle * Downfield * Dunbar United * Dundee North End * Dundee Violet * Dundonald Bluebell * East Craigie * Edinburgh United * Fauldhouse United * Forfar Albion * Forfar West End * Glenrothes * Haddington Athletic * Harthill Royal * Hill of Beath Hawthorn * Jeanfield Swifts * Kelty Hearts * Kinnoull * Kirkcaldy YMCA * Kirriemuir Thistle * Linlithgow Rose * Livingston United * Lochgelly Albert * Lochee Harp * Lochee United * Lochore Miners Welfare * Luncarty * Montrose Roselea * Musselburgh Athletic * Newburgh * Newtongrange Star * Oakley United * Penicuik Athletic * Pumpherston * Rosyth * St Andrews United * Sauchie * Scone Thistle * Steelend Victoria * Stoneyburn * Tayport * Thornton Hibernian * Tranent * West Calder United * Whitburn Junior North Region * Aberdeen Lads Club * Banchory St Ternan * Banks O' Dee * Bishopmill United * Buchanhaven Hearts * Buckie Rovers * Burghead Thistle * Cruden Bay * Culter * Deveronside * Dufftown * Dyce * East End * Ellon United * Fochabers * Formartine United * Forres Thistle * Fraserburgh United * Glentanar * Hall Russell United * Hermes * Hillhead * Inverness City * Islavale * Kinloss * Lewis United * Longside * Lossiemouth United * Maud * Nairn St. Trinian * New Elgin * Parkvale * RAF Lossiemouth * Stonehaven * FC Stoneywood * Strathspey Thistle * Sunnybank * Turriff United * Whitehills Clubs in Membership of the North Caledonian League * Alness United * Balintore * Bonar Bridge * Bunillidh Thistle * Dornoch * Golspie Sutherland * Halkirk United * Invergordan * Muir of Ord * Thurso Miscellaneous clubs at amateur level * Bannockburn Amateur (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Bishopmill Villa (Moray District Welfare Football Association) * Brightons (Central Scottish Amateur Football League) * Burntisland Shipyard (Kingdom Caledonian Football League) * Buckie United (Moray District Welfare Football Association) * Burghead United (Moray District Welfare Football Association) * Cambusbarron Rovers (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Clydebank Rovers (Central Scottish Football League) * Cupar Hearts (Kingdom Caledonian Football League) * Danderhall Miners Welfare (Lothian and Edinburgh Amateur Football League) * Drumchapel Amateur (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Dumbarton Academy Former Pupils (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Eaglesham Amateur (Scottish Amateur Football League) * Glasgow University (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Glasgow Harp (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Harestanes (Central Scottish Amateur Football League) * Heriot Vale (Lothian and Edinburgh Amateur Football League) * Leith Athletic(Central Scottish Amateur Football League) * Links United (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * Lossie A.F.C (Formally the Lossie Inn) (Moray District Welfare Football Association ) * Oban Saints (Scottish Amateur Football League) * Rothesay Brandane (Caledonian Amateur Football League) * St Patrick's Former Pupils (Scottish Amateur Football League) * Star Hearts (Kingdom Caledonian Football League) * Steins Thistle (Central Scottish Amateur Football League) Defunct clubs Former Scottish Football League members * Abercorn * Airdrieonians * Armadale * Ayr * Ayr Parkhouse * Bathgate * Bo'ness * Broxburn United * Cambuslang * Clackmannan * Clydebank (1914–1932) * Clydebank (1965–2002; became Airdrie United) * Cowlairs * Dumbarton Harp * Dundee Wanderers * Dykehead * Galston * Gretna * Helensburgh * Johnstone * King's Park * Linthouse * Lochgelly United * Meadowbank Thistle (became Livingston) * Mid-Annandale * Northern * Port Glasgow Athletic * Renton * St Bernard's * Solway Star * Third Lanark * Thistle Selected other senior clubs * Caledonian * Clydesdale * Inverness Citadel * Inverness Thislte * Tarff Rovers * Tollcross United Selected other junior clubs * Blantyre Celtic * Glenbuck Cherrypickers * Parkhead * Port Glasgow Athletic Juniors * Strathclyde External links *Fountainbridge Football Club Category:Scottish clubs Scotland